Ein anderes Leben
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Sherlocks Leben. Der Teil seines Leben, den wir nicht kennen. Über eine Frau, die er einmal liebte und ein Leben, das vergessen ist... bis zu diesem einen Tag, der alles verändert. - Womöglich Sherlock/Molly in späteren Kapiteln!


**i. Vergangenheit **

Es gab eine Zeit im Leben von Sherlock Holmes in der das ständige Arbeiten seines Verstandes ihm ein Qual war, in der er versuchte es verstummen zu lassen, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Zu dieser Zeit hegte er fast eine Art Furcht davor, dass ihn sein immerzu ratterndes Gehirn eines Tages in den Wahnsinn treibt. Also hat er nach Wegen und Mitteln gesucht, die ihn zur Ruhe bringen.

Es war nicht schwer, wirklich weil die Lösung nicht die war, nach der er gesucht hatte. Und das war der Trick. Heute redete er sich ein, dass es sein Untergang war, dass es dieser Augenblick, diese klitzekleine Entscheidung war, die ihn zum Fall gebracht hatte, die ihm Jahre seines Lebens gekostete. Und nein, es waren nicht die Drogen, die Drogen kamen danach.

Er hatte versucht mit den Drogen seine Trauer zu betäuben. Seine Gefühle verstummen zu lassen. Für immer. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Es brachten ihn um, diese Traurigkeit und dieser Hass. Das Verlangen nach dem Tod und die Sehnsucht nach dem was einmal war und nie wieder kommen würde. Sein Verstand war abgelöst von diesem Berg Emotionen, der ihn zerquetschte, ihn bewegungslos machte.

Er hatte sie geliebt. Wirklich geliebt, vergöttert, den Boden geküsst, auf dem sie mit ihren wunderschönen Füßen wandelte. Er hat alles getan für sie und wenn er ihr in die Augen geschaut hatte, da fand er eine innere Ruhe, die ihn ausfüllte und die ihn so glücklich machte, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper zog. Immer und Immer wieder.

Sie war eine Frau, die man mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie verfügte über eine Tiefe, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Sie umgab eine Schönheit, die jeden blendete, der sie betrachtete. Und sie gehörte ihm. Und das wichtigste war, dass er _ihr_ gehörte.

Alles was er sich jemals vorgenommen hatte, jeden Wunsch, jedes Verlangen hatte sie neu definiert. Was einmal sein sollte, war vergessen. Aber es war perfekt. Und das zählte. Sie hatten eine Zukunft und was brauchte man mehr?

Sie hatte ihm ein Kind geschenkt und er hatte geweint vor Glück. Die Beiden hatten ihr Leben in der Hand, nur wenige bewunderte sie dafür, denn da war so viel Neid und so viel Verlangen nach Unglück. Wem war ein solches Glück den geschenkt? Man belächelte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Sherlock wusste das. Es war ihm egal. Sie hatten alles geschafft, alles bewältigt was sie schaffen wollten. Ihr Studium. Ihr Leben. Ihre Tochter. Sie hatten ihr Leben geliebt. Ja, es gab Tage, Monate, Jahre in Sherlock Holmes Leben, in denen er offen gestanden hätte, sein Leben zu lieben. Es war einfach damals.

Und dann hatte das Leben alles zurück gefordert, denn tatsächlich; Wem war ein solches Glück geschenkt? Es war nichts weiter als geliehen und der Preis war höher als ein Mensch ertragen konnte.

Er hatte sie beide verloren. Er hielt sie in den Armen und er konnte all das Blut nicht stoppen. Da waren keine letzten Worte, keine letzten Gelegenheiten. Es war so schnell vorbei und er war nicht in der Lage dazu es zu stoppen. Er hatte aufgehört zu sprechen, aufgehört zu leben, wieder angefangen zu rauchen, alle Erinnerungen zu löschen… und dann kamen die Drogen - und der Schwur niemals wieder Gefühle an ihn heran zu lassen, sie nie wieder aktiv zu spüren.

Er hatte gelernt gut darin zu sein. Wirklich ausgesprochen gut. Er würde niemals irgendjemandem davon erzählen und Mycroft würde es niemals wieder erwähnen. Das war ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen. Sein Bruder hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle Erinnerungen aus der Wohnung verschwanden, bevor Sherlock alles zerstören würde, er hatte es rechtzeitig geschafft, (bevor man Sherlock zwei Tage später aus der brennenden Wohnung rettete).

Mummy hatte es verlangt, die Räumung; sie glaubte daran dass eines Tages wieder alles gut sein würde und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Sohn in einem seiner Anfälle alles zerstörte(was ja tatsächlich der fatale Fall gewesen wäre und oh wie Meredith noch heute die Tränen kamen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie nicht nur ihre entzückende Enkeltochter und ihre „Schwiegertochter" verloren hatte, sondern ihren Sohn nahezu obendrein), sie würde jedes Weihnachten versuchen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Die Fotos heraus holen um zu überprüfen wie weit fortgeschritten sein Trauerprozess war. Der Prozess hatte aber niemals begonnen und Sherlock kam nie wieder zu den Weihnachtsfeiern.

Bis zu einem Dienstag, zehn Jahre später. Einem Tag an dem alles anders wurde, weil Sherlock sich dazu entschlossen hatte, früher als erwartet nach London zurück zu kehren, vielleicht wäre es nämlich anders gekommen, wenn er den Brief nicht vor Molly geöffnet hätte, wenn er alleine in Rio damit hätte kämpfen müssen. Sherlock glaubte noch nicht einmal, dass es Morans Absicht gewesen war. Sicherlich nicht. Er hätte nichts davon gehabt, es war nichts weiter als das Ausspielen von Macht und Überlegenheit und Wissen. Moran wusste, dass Sherlock noch am Leben ist und dass er alles von ihm wusste. Alles. Dinge, die nicht einmal John wusste und vielleicht noch nicht einmal Moriaty. Aber Sebastian Moran wusste sie und das veränderte alles; drastisch.

* * *

Ich musste es schreiben. Es tut mir leid. Es zerreißt mir selbst das Herz. (Möglicher weiße ist das aber nur bei mir der Fall. Das würde ich verstehen natürlich… ich kenn mich doch haha.)

Ich hab eine Fortsetzung, also wenn es Leser gibt, denen gefällt was ich geschrieben habe, dann lasst es mich wissen und ich poste den nächsten Teil hinterher ;)

Liebsten Gruß


End file.
